From Hong Kong, with love
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Frannie is upset with her husband, Joe. so upset that they haven't seen each other in three days. So Jean-Paul decided to fix the problem or the honeymoon to Hong Kong will get cancele!CAn Jean-Paul do it? JoexFrannie 009x003 AU -oneshot-


Hi guys, i hope you enjoy reading this Cyborg 009 oneshot i wrote, its my first one and this is also my first AU story. I hope i did the show some kind of justice.

**~midnight**

* * *

><p><strong>From Hong Kong, with love.<strong>

He was a jerk, an absolute fool. His kind nature, his shy persona and his gentle and calm voice. Francoise crossed her arms and pouted. She began to wonder why she even married the man.

Jean-Paul smirked as he watched his younger sister pace around the kitchen, passing him multiple times. Jean-Paul had totally forgotten about finishing cutting the carrots after she had passed him for the tenth time. Soon he couldn't help but burst into laughter after she passed him for what would have been her fifteenth time.

Francoise quickly turned to her brother. Her direction might have changed but her expression didn't. "What's with the laughter?" She blurted out.

Jean pulled himself out of his sudden laughter and replied, "You begin angry. I can't take it seriously." Jean's younger sister turned away.

"Some support you turn out to be." Francoise tapped her feet on the tiles before turning around once more. "I came here for a reason!"

"To annoy me like a child?" Francoise sighed. She had never had a man got on her nerves so badly. "Look, just tell me properly what Joe did to make you burst into flames?" Frannie sighed and closed her eyes.

"We had a fight, of course. A fight between a husband and a wife." Francoise crossed her arms. She peeked and saw Jean-Paul wanted to face palm himself, laugh or both.

"You are taking this marriage thing way to seriously Francoise." Jean picked up his knife and returned to chopping the carrots but was interrupted by his sister once more.

She slammed her hands on the kitchen bench so hard that Jean saw some of the chopped carrots jump in mid air for a few seconds. Francoise dubious glare pierce through Jean-Paul. He could never find out where she got her sudden temper and her caring motherly side. Women were strange creatures to him.

"I'm not!" She bickered.

"Then what are you doing now then?" Francoise blinked a few times before sighing.

"Your right." She placed her hand on her forehead and released another sigh. "Ever since I got married to Joe, I've been a little uptight."

"…Maybe it's that time of the month." Jean muttered but quickly took it back because due to his sister's keen sense of hearing. Jean-Paul raised his hands in surrender. "I take it back!"

The young woman took a bar stool and sat in front of her brother who had finally finished cutting carrots and moved onto the potatoes. Jean noticed her sister's silence and her gaze at him peeling potatoes; he couldn't help but ask what was in his sister's mind.

"You still haven't told me what you and Joe fought about or on." Jean began. Francoise sweat dropped.

"Well it was just about our honeymoon in Hong Kong. I want to delay it but Joe wants to go earlier."

"Then why are you holding it back?"

"Because we need to clear up on his woman magnet. It's not healthy."

"Well that the problem of begin good looking. It's a drug we can't take away." Jean-Paul spoke; referring to himself. Francoise glared at her brother.

"You know that isn't true."

"What?"

"That you're good looking." Jean looked away and noticed the stove's lid was about to blow off. Jean rushed to the stove while Francoise took a sip from her brother's mug.

Jean rushed to get a pair of steel tongs to lift the hot stove lid off the pot. He carelessly threw it in the sink while searching for a wooden spoon. He mixed the soup before feeling his sister's presences beside him. He shifted his eyes and notice she was drinking his tea.

"I wonder if I should head back home." She wondered.

"Nah, just stay here until Joe forces a file for divorce." Jean was about to taste his soup when he noticed his sister's piercing glare. "Look, just say sorry and move on. God, your making this much bigger than it should be Francoise." He took a sip from his soup and licked his lips afterwards. He was glad to finally get the soup right.

"But what if Joe is still upset with me?"

"Joe isn't the type to hold such a grudge for three days. If he hasn't shown up to you or made any calls to you then I understand. I mean if I was your husband and we had a fight I wouldn't show up for a week, minimum."

Jean noticed that Francoise was pouring the remaining tea she was drinking down the sink. She still had an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I just realized the tea you made was really…off putting." Jean tried to laugh it off.

A buzz of a text message vibrated in Jean's pockets. He dug to where he felt the buzz and raised his phone until he was able to read the reason why his phone went off. He unlocked by dragging a lock across the screen and discovered a small yellow envelope in the top corner of his phone.

He tapped the icon lightly and the envelope enlarged showed the message inside. Jean-Paul smiled.

"You do know that your flight to Hong Kong is tonight right?" Frannie dropped her mug into the sink. "I just remember I have that flight tonight."

"What?" Francoise blurted in shock. "Why did you just tell me now?"

"I would have told you when you came here a hour ago but you didn't give me a chance to."

Francoise raced to the chair where she had roughly thrown her winter coat onto and placed it on. She did the same for her purse. Jean heard her sister call her goodbye before rushing out his door. He smirked and smiled at the message he received before looking at his sink where his favorite mug laid…in pieces.

He simply sighed and looked for a bag to lay his favorite mug in peace.

* * *

><p>Joe drummed his fingers on the railing as he looked on his phone. He still couldn't figure how to put his lovely Francoise as his wallpaper but at the same time it was a good thing. He didn't want people to see the photos she suggested he take of her. He placed his little piece of plastic into his bag and lifted another piece of luggage into the back seat of the car.<p>

Joe flicked his hair and sighed. He began to wish he had placed the bag earlier before it started to snow. He looked around and was reminded of another item still left in the apartment. Joe rushed inside and walked himself into the living room area. Joe walked over to the luggage and pulled the leaver and began to drag the bag over to the car.

As he roughly placed the bag into the boot of his wonderful car he wondered when he his wonderful car became into a taxi looking one. He slammed the back boot, the two back doors and the passenger and was about to place himself into his warm car until he heard somebody calling his name. Joe sighed at the idea that it could have been his mother telling him to bring clean clothes with him.

But it wasn't.

It was Francoise.

"Francoise?" He asked.

He looked at her. Her hair was in a mess, her fringe was all over. She was puffing hard and he could tell she had run a few blocks.

"Please don't go to Hong Kong without me." Joe blinked at Francoise.

"Hong Kong?" He asked. After a few seconds of silence Joe laughed. He walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Did you think I was going to Hong Kong tonight?"

"But your car, it's packed." Joe laughed once more.

"This?" He pointed at his car. "I'm not going anywhere." Francoise felt like a fool to run as if he was going tonight. "I was just giving this to my mother's place. She stayed here for a few days while you were gone."

"Oh…" Francoise fixed her hair and giggled. "Silly me." She looked up and noticed Joe was coming closer to her. He reached over to her forehead and kissed her lightly. Soon their eyes met once more.

"You think I'm going to go to Hong Kong without you?" She smirked. "Never Francoise, never."

Francoise smiled and ran into his arms. She held him tight and began to laugh. Joe couldn't help but join with his wife. She wanted to laugh at her own immaturity. She never knew how much of a child she could act like.

"I should of known that." She smiled. They broke up and Francoise looked up to the snowy night sky. "Then what did brother mean about that flight to Hong Kong tonight?" She looked back at her husband, he just shrugged his shoulders.

Francoise opened her palms to the sky and waited until a snow flake would fall into her hands. Joe reached out for his phone and saw he had received a message while Francoise was here. He turned around and read the message. Joe nearly laughed while reading the message.

Joe searched for his contacts and looked for a certain someone and called the number. He waited for a few dials but was led straight to their voicemail. Joe smirked.

"Oi Jean." He spoke. "I know this was all your idea." He looked over his shoulder and watched Francoise softly smile at the falling snow. Joe warmly smiled back. "Thanks."

Joe ended the call and walked over to his wife and placed his arms over her shoulders carelessly as both looked up at the snow. Joe knew that no matter what happened to them both, they would always find a way to get to one another with smiles.

* * *

><p>Jean-Paul yawned as he walked to his mailbox and roughly felt for his letters without looking. After blinking numerous times he could finally read what he was seeing. After seeing one he placed it behind another letter and skim reading them until he saw a postcard with the image of Hong Kong at the front.<p>

He flipped it over and saw a photo of her younger sister with her husband in front of a giant park smiling and waving at the camera. On the back of the card were the words of Francoise saying that their honeymoon was wonderful and that joked about she doesn't want to return back home.

Jean-Paul smirked at the night were he told Francoise about his flight to Hong Kong. He never got the chance to tell her he didn't have a flight that night and the text message was just from one of his friends. Jean tapped the postcard in his palm.

"Too easy." He smirked. "Too easy."


End file.
